


A Goodbye

by Mischel



Series: 10 Years of Merlin & Arthur [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur-centric, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, First Kiss, Heartbreaking, Hurt Merlin, Immortal Merlin, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Arthur, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, merthurdaily's Ten Years of Merlin & Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: He watches over Merlin as he throws the sword into the lake. He watches over him as he collects the reeds around the lake to put on Arthur's boat. He watches over him as Merlin places his hand on Arthur's forehead and breaks down.He watches over him.





	A Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A few hours ago it's officially been 6 years since Merlin ended. Whoever's reading this, you're still here, and this entire fandom is still here. I'm so proud of us *tears up*
> 
> Alright, the last fic is here. Today's prompt was to break some hearts . . . so I did. Well, mine at least.
> 
> Enjoy the fic if you can and Merry Christmas! :)

“Just . . . just hold me. Please . . . “ Arthur tells him and pats his bare hand. It's all pointless anyway, they aren't getting anywhere without the horses and he's . . . he's far too weak.

 

He can barely feel Merlin breathing heavily beneath him.

 

There was only one thing to do now. One thing to say.

 

“There's . . . something I want to say . . . “

 

“You're not going to say goodbye.”

 

Arthur knows that this is a goodbye, but if Merlin doesn't want him to, he won't say it. But he needs to say something that he's realized a very long time ago and never had the courage to voice.

 

The _love_ he has for Merlin feels infinite.

 

But before that, he also needs to say something more important. Because if it wasn't for Merlin, neither of them would even get to live this long.

 

Well . . . he knows it's his time to go.

 

“No, Merlin,” he struggles to say as he looks up at him. Merlin needs to know this, Arthur knows that. “Everything you've done, I know now. For me, for Camelot . . . For the kingdom you helped me build . . . “

 

“You'd have done it without me.”

 

Arthur laughs weakly, all his strength almost gone. “Maybe.” He tries to keep the smile, for Merlin, but it's too hard. He does whatever he can to keep looking into Merlin's eyes, Merlin _needs_ to know how Arthur feels.

 

“I want to say . . . something I've never said to you before . . . “ Arthur tries to turn his head more towards Merlin. Even though he's said this many times before, this is the first time he actually knows why Merlin needs to hear this. He knows what he's grateful for. “Thank you.”

 

Arthur reaches up and touches Merlin on the back of his head . . . his hand . . . _falls_.

 

He can hear Merlin screaming, barely. It's quiet, but he knows it's actually really loud.

 

That wasn't all he wanted to say. He didn't realize it was going to be so fast . . .

 

He . . . can't feel . . . _just hold me_ , he thinks. _Please just hold me, I need you to hold me . . ._ He can feel Merlin's cold hands on his face.

 

Their foreheads touch and then . . . nothing.

 

_Empty._

 

He's . . . _losing_ the world. He's losing it all.

 

He's losing . . . _Merlin_.

 

_No_

 

He cannot _hear_. Feel. See. It's all gone. _He's_ gone.

 

_Merlin, I love you_ , he screams into the void. The words he meant to say as his last. The most important words in existence, the most important . . .

 

_I love you._

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Silence.

 

.

 

Darkness.

 

.

 

_Cold._

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Suddenly, everything lights up. He can see and hear again, but just faintly. Everything is blurry, as if far away. But he's looking at a lake, and he knows he's standing on the shore.

 

Although he can't feel his legs touching the ground.

 

Maybe he can't feel anything anymore.

 

Or is this it? Is Merlin saving him? Does he have a chance to tell him how he feels? Is he alive again?

 

He blinks and his vision clears. He's staring at the lake of Avalon. There's an island with a tower on it.

 

Arthur turns around and sees Merlin, holding his . . . _body._ He's shaking, barely keeping it together and Arthur's body seems so . . . _lifeless._

 

It is. Arthur realizes.

 

“I've failed?” He hears Merlin's broken voice.

 

“No, young warlock. For all that you have dreamt of building has come to pass.”

 

“I can't lose him! He's my friend!” Merlin screams.

 

Arthur wants to go to him, to hold him, _touch_ him. He doesn't want to see Merlin like this.

 

“Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin. Arthur is not just a king. He is the _Once and Future King._ Take heart for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again . . . It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock. The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men.”

 

Arthur listens to the words as he keeps looking at Merlin. Merlin collapses on the ground with Arthur's body next to him, and then he stands up, looking down at him.

 

Arthur wishes he could do something, tell Merlin what he meant to say, but he knows that it's too late now.

 

His life is over.

 

He watches over Merlin as he throws the sword into the lake. He watches over him as he collects the reeds around the lake to put on Arthur's boat. He watches over him as Merlin places his hand on Arthur's forehead and breaks down.

 

He watches over him.

 

_I love you, Merlin_ , he whispers, though he knows that Merlin cannot hear him. He whispers it again and gently touches Merlin's wet cheek. His hand almost goes through it.

 

“ _In sibbe gerest_.”

 

He _kisses_ Merlin's forehead, closing his eyes. It's the least he can do. His last chance to say what he wanted to say but couldn't.

 

Maybe Merlin will hear him in his dreams.

 

_It is time, Arthur Pendragon._

 

He hears a voice coming from the lake, but he doesn't turn away from Merlin. He takes one more moment to say goodbye . . . and then he finally leaves to follow the light.

 

_It is time to sleep._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used the transcript of the episode instead of actually watching it so that I wouldn't cry, but I cried anyway :( I really hope you enjoy Christmas this year, sorry for this fic!
> 
> *marks series as complete*


End file.
